


The Scent of Love

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, Choking Changkyun, Choking Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Smut, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Temperature Play, Tie Kink, Tied-Up Changkyun, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: For your anniversary, you try out one of Changkyun's secret kinks.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Scent of Love

Yellow flickers broke the darkness of the room. The atmosphere was lewd, red silk wrapped loosely around your body, just enough to cover up what he desired. Your feet tip toe on the naked ground, following what your eyes already preyed on.

Changkyun pulls on his restraints when your pointer finger grazes his foot, tracing his legs, up his torso and stopping to circle his flushed lips. Mouth agape you let the finger fall onto his tongue and he sucks on it vigorously, his eyes never breaking contact.

Plop; picking up one of the candles prepped around the room, you let it sway over his chest, the scent filling his lungs and making him arch his back towards the heat.

The first drop of wax makes kyun wince in pain and pleasure. Panting for more you let a second drop fall next to the other. Strategically placing white pearls on his stomach, he writhes around on the bed and you must hold down his chest, so he doesn’t ruin your painting.

**“Do you trust me?”**

What a stupid question to ask when he was all under your control, letting you decorate his body, but he breathes out a confirmation none the less. A sting rushes through his body, as the heat comes down directly onto his nipple. Grabbing onto the ties his deep voice echoes through the room, unable to suppress the moans that you trigger in him.

Seeing his wet cock shimmering in the dim light, you deem him ready enough. With the candle secured back in its original place, you let the robe fall off your body and Changkyun gulps as you join him on the bed.

You let yourself sink onto his length, desire guiding your every move. As you rock your body back and forth, hips grinding down against him, you use your thumb to push down on the abused spots, crumbling the dried wax under your finger. His chest heaves heavily, sweat defying the structure of his abs.

Lengthy groans leave his mouth, and you can feel his throat vibrate when you tighten your grip around it. His tongue hanging out, he tries to catch his breath, but you take it away by pressing down on each side of his neck. His addams apple sits in your palm while your walls clutch around his cock.

He loves the pain, the stinging feeling of love crushing down on him, ruining him. The wax was long cold, but his skin had not forgotten the intensity, the red spots burning on. He wished you would take a picture of him in this moment, capturing the way the scars made him look so much more ethereal.

You choke him out till he sees stars, rubbing your own clit with the same force, to drive you both into your climax. As your walls tighten in on him, he cums deep inside of you. Loosening your grip, he gasps for air, inhaling the scent of love.

 _“Happy Anniversary!”,_ the duvet whispers as it covers your tired bodies.


End file.
